


Rich Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Attack, Comatose Dipper, F/F, M/M, Mystery, Second summer in Gravity Falls, Secrets, Takes place after Weirdmaggedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mabel has just woken up. She can't remember anything that happened before. Questions race through her head. She must find out who did it. Problem is, Dipper is still comatose and he's the mystery solver of the two. Gravity Falls is full of rich secrets and Mabel doesn't know where to begin. Surely, with the help of some glitter and a sidekick called Waddles, even Mabel can solve a mystery?~DISCONTINUED~





	1. Awakening

Mabel groans as she opens her eyes. The world is blurred. She blinks slowly.  _Where is she?_ She blinks again, rapidly this time and hears a voice that's very familiar. 

"Hey kiddo, what's up?"  _Grunkle Stan_. Mabel smiles weakly. She realises slowly, that she must be in hospital, therefore she must be ill.  _What happened? Why is she here?_ She knows that something must be wrong. Whether with her, or with what happened. She knows she's forgetting something or someone. She turns to look at Grunkle Stan.  _Dipper. Oh God, how could she forget Dipper? Where was he? Was he okay?_

"G...Grunkle S...s...Stan? Di...Dipper?" She doesn't know why she's struggling to speak but she does know that it's annoying her a lot. Mabel has so many questions.

"Don't go getting worried Mabel, Dipper's going to be fine."

 _Going to be?_ Now she's even  _more_ worried. Grunkle Stan must see the worry in her face because he starts talking again.

"Guess who's been asking for you." Mabel can here the smirk in his voice.

"Can...Candy?"

"Nope."

"Gren...Da?"

"Wrong again."

"Who?"

"Pacifica Northwest."

"Pa... Pacifica?!"

"I know, weird huh?" Mabel nods her head slowly. It hurts, and she doesn't know why.

"Wha... Hap...end?"

Grunkle Stan looks away.

"Tell..meh."

"Fine. Nobody really knows what happened. No one saw anything.  All we know is what we found. You and Dipper in a random clearing in the forest-covered in blood and badly hurt. To tell you the truth, we thought you were both going to die. Everyone did. The news you were waking up had the whole town relieved." 

Mabel lay, shocked.  _Going to die? Was it really that bad? And his earlier comment, Dipper was going to be okay? Did that mean... No she wouldn't think about it._  Again, Grunkle Stan, seemed to sense her emotion.

"Guess who I have with me?" Grunkle Stan grabbed a squealing bag and pulled the zip open slowly.

"Waddles!" Mabel smiles and was pleased to find strength in her voice. Grunkle Stan held Waddles close to her face and she grinned as he licked her face. She rubbed her cheek against his head. 

"Than..ks for... smug..gling... Waddles... you're...the..be..st...Grunkle..ev..er."

"Only doing my job, kid." He ruffled her hair affectionately." He looks over his shoulder. "Ah, gotta go kid. Hospitals don't usually accept pigs as visitors. See you later!" Grunkle Stan sprints away, chased by nurses. 

Mabel stares at the ceiling. She had to remember what had happened. Who had done this to her and to Dipper. She realised that Grunkle Stan had never actually said whether Dipper was awake or not. But the way he talked it seemed like Dipper was in a bad way. It looked liked she'd have to do this on her own.


	2. Dipper

Over the days, Mabel became more and more frustrated with her situation. Confined to bed, almost no visitors and worst of all, split from Dipper. When, eventually, she was allowed to move around, she spotted her chance. It took some persuading, but she was soon allowed to visit Dipper.

She wished she didn't.

Mabel would sit next to him and hold his hand and be the worried, caring sister. But she hated it all. She hated to see him like that, utterly helpless with all number of wires and tubes coming out of him. She was angry at him, really, for leaving her alone. It hurt more than all her injuries to be away from her brother. Even when she was sitting next to him, she wasn't with him. He wasn't really there.

Mabel hated the hospital too. It was just so plain and quiet. Where was all the interesting stuff? Even the playroom was boring. There was no colour or sparkles anywhere. Ugh. Mabel had brightened her bed area as much as she could. She wore sweaters over her gown and stuck up posters and glitter everywhere there was room. It still wasn't as good as home. Home being the Mystery Shack, of course, because home home was even more boring. She wanted to leave badly. But she didn't want to leave without Dipper.

Mabel without Dipper was like glitter without sparkle, or novels without romance or she didn't know what without she didn't know what. But the facts were, Dipper wasn't able to help her and she had to solve this mystery. For his sake.

Mabel didn't know where to begin with mysteries. She asked Grunkle Stan about all the townsfolk and Grunkle Ford about the magical creatures near where the twins were attacked. Nothing. She hoped she would remember soon. Even if it was a horrible memory, it would still help her find the answers, but nothing came back to her, no matter how hard she thought. Mabel supposed she'd have to begin her investigation properly once she was out of hospital. For now, she planned, slept and looked forward to Grunkle Stan smuggling in Waddles.

* * *

* * *

 

Dipper looked around. He felt groggy and confused. He yawned and stretched and wondered briefly where he was. It wasn't anywhere he'd seen before. He doubted that any of it was even _real_. It was a large white expanse with a single door. He'd seen something similar before, he just couldn't remember where.

"Finally, Pine Tree. You're mind is one boring place to wait." Dipper recognised the voice but couldn't place it. He searched frantically for the source.

"Don't get me wrong, there's some good stuff in here, but" the voice pretended to yawn "I've seen it all already."

Dipper breathed in deeply. How could he have forgotten that voice?   
"Bill."

"That's the name Pine Tree. Took you long enough."

"Why are you in my mind, Bill?"

"What does it matter, Pinesy? I'm here to stay."

Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, fine. You're sort of in a coma so it's much easier to come say hi. For me that is, not for everyone else."

"I thought you couldn't get into a mind without making a deal?"

"I thought you were smart? Like I said, you're in a coma so you're mind is easier to take. It's much closer to the second dimension. Basically you're closer to me. And I was bored."

"Great. Can I wake up or whatever now?"

"Wow, you're dumber than you look. I've literally told you three times. YOU'RE IN A COMA PINE TREE."

”Okay, okay, I get it." Dipper began pacing in a circle. He wanted a pen to chew and just like that, one appeared. He caught it, chewed, and the pen promptly exploded. Bill started to laugh . Dipper scowled at him. Bill laughed harder. Dipper found it hard to frown for much longer. Bill's laugh was infectious and he didn't know why. He knew he didn't have much of a choice, but perhaps, being stuck with Bill wasn't so bad.

  
Aside from the fact he was a crazy, evil demon. 

 


	3. Escapee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone who has been waiting (I'm sure the actual figure is a big fat zero)   
> I also hope you're not a fan of big chapters because I don't really write very long chapters. I read long chapters but I struggle to write them. Oh well.

Mabel stared at the ceiling. She was laying flat on her hospital bed, her arms thrown above her head. Sighing dramatically, Mabel rolled over to look at the nurse who had walked in.

  
"Hello Mabel," the nurse said as she took Mabel's blood pressure. "I've got some good news." Mabel sat up brightly. The nurse shined a light in her eyes distractedly. "All fine." She muttered. "Hmm yeah, anyway as I was saying, good news, you can go home." Mabel's face fell, much to the nurse's confusion.

  
"Home home?" Mabel asked dejectedly.

  
"Oh no, no,no." The nurse replied, now understanding. "Back to your Great Uncle's. You're parents figured you'd want to stay with Dipper and since he's too ill to be transferred right now..." She trailed off.

"Anyhow," she said, the brightness returned to her voice. "Isn't that great? You get to leave this boring place."

Mabel smiled. Of course she'd like to leave. That would be absolutely fabulous. But she'd really prefer to leave with Dipper. She supposed, that being back in the Mystery Shack would be better. She could sleep in their room - _without Dipper_. She'd get to see Soos - _he was Dipper's best buddy_. And Wendy - _Dipper's ex-crush_. Great Uncle Ford? - _he was Dipper's hero and research partner._ Grunkle Stan??? - _even he tried to toughen up Dipper and spent a lot of time with him_. It seemed to Mabel as though nothing was the same without Dipper there.

Mabel was broken out of her reverie by the voice of Grunkle Stan who'd clearly turned up to collect her.

"Hey kid." He sat down next to her. "Mabel, what's wrong? I don't bite y'know."

Mabel hung head. "I want Dipper." She said quietly.

  
"Dipper's going to be okay." There was a hint of sympathy in Grunkle Stan's voice.

  
"I want him to be okay now!" Mabel pouted, feeling much like a child. "I want my brother back now!" Her voice was rising. She got to her feet. "It's not fair, Grunkle Stan, it's not fair!"

Grunkle Stan just let her stomp like a spoilt child. She didn't want him to though. For some reason, she wanted him to be angry at her. Or at least say something! Mabel was furious and upset all at once. She could feel tears leaking from her eyes and hastily wiped them away. She hid her face in her bag as she hastily stuffed in sweaters and posters. Grunkle Stan stood up.

  
"I'm sorry, kid. I can't fix this. I'm sorry I let it happen in the first place."

  
"It wasn't you fault." Mabel mumbled. She sniffed. Stood up straight. Adjusted her sweater and tried out a smile. It didn't feel right on her face, so she let it drop.   
"Anyway," she said, voice full of fake brightness. "Let's go! I don't want to be cooped up here any longer!" Grunkle Stan ruffled her hair.

Mabel stared out of the window for the entire journey. She felt as though she was in a sad music video and spent the whole time daydreaming up lyrics. She wouldn't let herself think about Dipper. Absolutely not. It just made her depressed and anxious, something she thought that she, Mabel, would never be. _Anxiety was Dipper's thing_... And here she was thinking about Dipper again. She buried her face in her hands and tried to think up more lyrics to her sad music video. Trees and houses flicked past the window. Mabel didn't realise how close they were to the Shack until the car stopped. Miserable yet happy, she clambered out of the vehicle.

  
"SURPRISE!" Yelled several unanimous voices. Mabel started. Confetti and glitter rained down everywhere. Standing in front of the Shack were all her favourite people in Gravity Falls. Minus Dipper. She was speechless. Candy and Grenda crushed her in a massive hug.

  
"We missed you Mabel!" Grenda said in her deep voice.

  
"Yes, we're so glad you're back!" Candy joined in.

Mabel was touched. The hug suddenly became a lot heavier as Wendy and Soos added to the pile. They didn't say a word, but it didn't matter because she could just tell that were more than happy to have her back. Their joy seemed to be infectious. Half the town was there. Then Pacifica Northwest emerged from the crowd. Mabel gaped at her. _Pacifica was here? Pacifica? Hanging around with peasants?_ Pacifica folded her arms.   
"What are you looking at?" She tucked a stray bit of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I just didn't expect to see you here, of all places." Mabel was curious and almost... Honoured that Pacifica was there.

  
"It's not like I missed you or anything! I was just passing..."

  
"She's been here the whole time." Mabel jumped at the unexpected whisper. Great Uncle Ford stood behind her, he gave her a quick smile. "Sorry for interrupting."

 

"Interrupting what, exactly?" Pacifica's tone was angry but she was blushing furiously. Mabel chuckled. "You're all red Pacifica!"

Pacifica blushed harder. "Well! I'm glad you're back?" She spoke quickly and shyly and the end of her sentence turned up like a question.

"Well are you or aren't you?"

"What?"

"Glad I'm back. You said it like a question."

"I...I'm glad you're back, Mabel."

"I'm glad you missed me!"

"I...I...I didn't miss you! Whatever gave you that idea! Like I would miss someone like you..." She glanced at Mabel who had her hands on her hips. She blushed deeply again.  
"I... Fine. I missed you a lot, and don't _scare_ people like that, seriously!" Mabel's eyes widened.  
"You actually care about me that much?" She was genuinely surprised. _Pacifica_   _had been scared for her?_  

Red in the face, Pacifica began to talk again. Talking was something she did well. Usually.  
"Look, are you going to force me to say everything literally? Ugh." She sighed. "It's just... I thought about everything you did last summer and... You're actually pretty cool, Mabel. But it's not like I like you! That didn't come out right. Ugh. You confuse me. I should probably go home now..."

Looking akin to a tomato Pacifica stalked back into the crowd.

Soos patted Mabel's head. "Dude, she is such a tsundere." Mabel laughed.

"Soos, what's a tsundere?"

  
"I watch a lot of anime and they're like, people who act mean to the people they actually like. Basically like Pacifica just acted."

  
"So she likes me?"  
"Yep, dude." He wandered into the party muttering. "Was it just like? Or was it like, like like? Woah, too many likes."

  
Mabel didn't hear a word.


	4. Mabel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been gone for so long and I've left this unupdated! I've been really busy and writer's block got in the way too. I always get writer's block two or three chapters into a story...  
> Anyways!  
> Enjoy!

_The world was dyed red. Sharp metal glinted in the sun that came through the trees. And then the blade was brought down._   
_Up, down, up, down. Blood everywhere. Blood in her mouth, blood in her eyes. Her blurred, crimson vision could make out a face. Who was it? She had to know who it was. Who was it? Were they male, female, young or old? But she couldn't tell. Her visioned darkened as they stabbed stabbed stabbed stabbed stabbed-_

Mabel awoke. She was drenched in sweat. Her hair plastered to her face and her bed covers clung to her. The sound of her own breathing was loud and heavy. She jumped out of bed and as her feet hit the cold wooden floorboards she realised that the familiar noise of soft snoring wasn't there. Dipper wasn't there.  
Her main source of comfort gone, Mabel collapsed to her knees. She let the panicked tears that hurt her throat into the open and sobbed shamelessly for who knew how long. There was too much to cry about. Soon though, the sticky feeling of her own sweat began to make Mabel uncomfortable and in her weeping, anxiety-ridden state, she decided to shower even though it was probably around four in the morning.

She stumbled through the dark house to the bathroom. Her feet stuck to the bare tiles and Mabel smiled vaguely at the squelching sound they made. She turned on the light and blinded herself. She'd been in the dark for so long that her eyes weren't adjusted to the light and it hurt. She blinked rapidly and sighed. When she became accustomed enough to see she turned on the shower and began to undress. (Still completely forgetting it was around five in the morning and at least Grunkle Stan wasn't up. Knowing Great Uncle Ford he probably hadn't even slept.) Mabel turned to climb into the shower but she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and turned back.  
Scars.  
Scars from the stab wounds. Countless, ugly, pink scars, littering her torso. She hated it, hated it, hated it. They were all so ugly. Who would, no who could, love them? No one. And what was ever so slightly worse than the appearance were the memories. Ugly, harsh painful memories. One's she didn't want to think about but yet couldn't help thinking of every time there was nothing else to think of. The nightmares were just the tip of the iceberg. The emotions that came with the scars was worse than any physical pain. Mabel tore her eyes away from the mirror and clambered into the shower. Determined to wash of the emotions and her sweat.

* * *

 

Later that morning Mabel sat at the table, rereading for the fifth time, the article about the attack on her and Dipper. It urged for anyone who knew anything to come forward, but Mabel seriously doubted there was anybody who knew anything. She didn't remember anyone but her, Dipper and the attackers being there... Hang on a second, Mabel thought, I just said attackerS but I don't remember seeing more than one... She shrugged the thought of and decided to ask Grunkle Stan whether she was allowed to visit the crime scene.  
Long argument short, he said no.

  
Grunkle Ford was kind enough to lend her some mystery solving tips, but he too point blank refused for Mabel to go anywhere near the crime scene. Curiously, neither said why.

  
Soon, she had composed a list of people in the town and was trying to rule them out based on what she knew about them. It turned out she barely knew anything about anyone and the only people she could really rule out were Wendy, Candy, Grenda and a few others. Even Sheriff Blubbs was under suspect. She needed to think of motives. Who in all of Gravity Falls would want to hurt her and Dipper? Mabel didn't have a clue, they seemed to have gotten on with most of the townsfolk. What if it were one of the forest creatures? They had been in the forest after all. But no. Mabel was sure she had seen a human face and she remembered without remembering that there had only been two attackers, so that ruled out the gnomes. She slumped on the table. Ugh. This was going to take forever. It seemed like there were no motives, no proper suspects, nothing to go on. She had to get to the crime scene, but her Grunkles had made it clear that she was not allowed to go there, and they'd certainly be watching her if she tried to sneak off. Mabel had absolutely no clue what to do next. If only Dipper were there...

 


	5. Down Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this hasn't been updated in a while but here's a chapter!

Dipper stared at Bill. The triangular demon was floating just above his head and Dipper found this very annoying.   
"Hey, Bill?" Bill's single eye focused on him. "How long have I actually been here?"   
Bill chuckled. "Who knows, Pine Tree? Which way do you want to measure time? Actually, time is something that can't be measured but hey ho, the dumb little humans try."  
Dipper sighed, tapping a new pen against his palm. "Bill, stop trying to give me an existential crisis and answer my damn question."  
Bill drifted to hover just off the ground. "Fine, fine, around two, no, three weeks. Your dimension's time confuses me. It's so straightforward. Not weird at all."  
"Three weeks?!" Dipper spat. "Three weeks? Seriously?"   
Bill laughed, his stick like fingers resting on his yellow, bricked stomach.  
"It's not funny, Bill. What about Mabel? Is she okay? I have to wake up."  
Bill raised his arms in surrender. "Jeez, Pine Tree. I have no idea. I can't get to your dimension. I have no idea how Shooting Star is. And you can't wake up. It's actually pretty funny."   
Dipper groaned. Bill was as annoying as ever but at least he wasn't trying to take over the world, possess Dipper or kill him. That was a bright side. Sort of.   
"I need to know what happened... I need to remember..." With a slow gasp, Dipper's face brightened and he began walking hurriedly towards a house in the white expanse.  
"I can't believe I didn't think of this before." Dipper panted, breaking into a run.  
"Neither can I," Bill scoffed "You're supposed to be smart."  
Dipper rolled his eyes. They reached the house quickly and stepped (or in Bill's case, glided) inside.   
"Right, now all we've got to do is find the right memories. Easier said than done."

They wandered down the halls of the house. The building itself was a peculiar mix of Dipper's home and the Mystery Shack. Random bits and pieces of furniture and the Mystery Shack's taxidermy scattered the halls.   
"So do you have a plan, Pine Tree or is it just trial and error?"  
Dipper glared at him. "I'm guessing whatever happened won't be something I want to remember so it'll be somewhere deep and dark in my memories. People always talk about 'burying' their bad memories so it'll probably be in the basement or under the floorboards or something."  
"That sounded so smart until the 'or something'."  
"Oh, shut up."

They continued to walk/float through the house until they came to a rickety, wooden ladder.  
"That's the ladder to the basement." Dipper muttered. "Our parents never bothered building stairs."  
"Totally needed to know that."  
Dipper ignored him and began to climb down the ladder. It was dusty and full of cobwebs. 'Maybe this isn't the place. It seems kinda old. Maybe these are older memories.' They descended further into darkness. Soon, Dipper's feet hit the floor, or rather a thick layer of dust. It flew into the air, making his throat tickle and eyes water. At first it seems like there's nothing there and Dipper sighs, breathing in more dust. He waited until his eyes adjusted to the dark.

After his eyes were used to the gloom, and with the help of Bill's soft glow, Dipper began to look around. The basement wasn't really a basement, it was a corridor lined with doors. The doors themselves were draped with cobwebs and the wood looked like it might be rotting. It was definitely damp at the least. They walked and floated and walked and floated and Dipper quickly felt that it had been a waste of time. If time had even passed. Just as Dipper was about to speak his thoughts aloud, Bill cut in.   
"So Pine Tree, seems like your oh so smart brain is leading us down a dead end."   
Dipper supposed he was right, they had reached a dead end. The wall in front of him proved it. They had no information and nowhere to go but back to the beginning, literally. He buried his face in his palms in frustration. When he looked up he had to blink thoroughly, and while blinking he noticed something different about a door a little way down the corridor. He couldn't place what exactly. He stared at it. There were no cobwebs, there were threads of web, sure, but no actual cobwebs. And now, come to think of it, he hadn't actually seen any spiders- But that wasn't the point. This memory must not be as old as the others or was opened recently or something. It was different and therefore worth checking out. So he opened the door.  
The light blinded him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm sorry for the long wait, of anyone is actually reading this, aha. I'm just not as in to Gravity Falls anymore. Don't get me wrong I still really like it and the characters but I'm just not super enthusiastic about it anymore and therefore haven't had the motivation to write. But some of you seem interested so I'll do my best to provide, I won't leave this mystery unsolved. I may shorten the fic a lot. I originally planned around 36 chapters, now I'm think more like 15. I'll still keep all the content, just combine it and shorten it down. I hope you like what's to come and I hope that I'll update more often, but I can't promise. Thank you anyway! Bye.


	6. ------------

I'm sorry but I probably won't be continuing with this story; I've completely lost interest in Gravity Falls (not to say it isn't a great show) and honestly I've lost interest in this idea. I always get big plans and I hardly ever finish them off, and this is just another one of those times. I won't delete this fanfic. But I won't finish it either. Sorry. Now, i'm starting to be able to dedicate myself to things more, and actually get them done, but this fic came way too early for that and I lost interest in it even before I started to motivate myself. But in case you want to know the answers, here's what definitely would've happened:  
Paz and Mabel would've ended up together (all fluff)  
Dipper and Bill would've got closer and figured out how to send a message to Mabel  
Using the message Mabel would've investigated and found a tree with initials inscribed into it  
Some of her memories would've triggered when she looks at the tree and she would remember that she and Dipper were hunting for some rumoured treasure  
After tons of investigation and stuff, Mabel would've also remembered that the attack started after Dipper went over to said tree  
She would've investigated the initials on the tree and discovered the tree contained large amounts of money  
After that she would've tried to find out who the initials belong to  
Meanwhile Dipper would've been trying to wake up (to Bill's disappointment)  
The initials turn out to belong to Paz's parents  
Bill would've sabotaged Dipper's attempt to wake up, putting his life in danger  
Mabel would've put her investigation on hold till Dipper is out of danger  
With the help of Paz, Mabel would've found out about the Northwest's stolen money, which was hidden in the tree  
Mabel would've alerted the police  
The Northwest's would've been arrested  
Dipper wakes up  
the twins head home with Paz

Again, sorry for all this


End file.
